El comienzo de nuevas historias
by Natsuki-chan 23
Summary: la Hogyoku esta dentro de la hermana de ichigo , Karin pero ella no sabe que la tiene, Ichigo el ex shinigami sustituto es ahora el taicho de la octava division,personajes OC,comedia y tal vez romance
1. Prologo y Capitulo 1

**Prólogo, comienzo de una nueva historia y búsqueda de la nueva vigilante**

Ya han pasado después años después de los acontecimientos de los Quincys, Arracars aun así el Shinigami sustituto Ichigo Kurosaki se convirtió en el capitán de la octava división pero aun sin teniente el ahora también tiene dos gemelos que son Masaki y Kaien de su esposa Rukia Kuchiki.

Bueno aun así lo que aún no sabe Ichigo es que desde que Aizen fue enviado a ser prisionero por la condena de la cámara de los 46, es que la cosa más poderosa que Aizen pudo tener en sus manos lo cual sabemos cómo la Hōgyoku según ellos está desaparecida, pero la verdad es que la Hōgyoku escogió a otro propietario pero nadie se dio cuenta.

Pero a quien ha escogido la Hōgyoku, nadie lo sabe aun así desde que Ichigo se fue a la Sociedad de almas, la ciudad de Karakura se quedó sin Shinigami sustituto.

La verdad es que hay una Shinigami y esa Shinigami es Kurosaki Karin aun así sin ser pillada por los de la sociedad de almas, pero lo que no sabe es que la Hōgyoku está dentro de ella y aun así ella es ayudada por su hermana Yuzu que es una Quincy ella son las que protegen Karakura ya que su hermano no está, por alguna razón Karin tuvo que pedir ayuda a Yuzu ya que sentía que su energía se sentía consumida (A/N: sé que Karin se puede proteger ,pero como ustedes sabrán recuerden que la Hōgyoku absorbe energía y Karin se convirtió en Shinigami cuando la Hōgyoku aún no estaba dentro de ella, además la Hōgyoku no va absorber tanta energía porque necesito que Karin pueda ver shinigamis ,además decidí que Yuzu seria Quincy como su madre para ayudar a Karin).

Lo que no saben las gemelas Kurosaki es que la sociedad de almas envió a una nueva Shinigami a vigilar la Ciudad de Karakura y buscar a los o las responsables de la desaparición de Huecos en Karakura sin reportarlo a la sociedad de almas bueno así comienza esta nueva historia.

**Sociedad de almas, Primera división.**

Ichigo estaba en la primera división para ir a preguntar quién sería la Shinigami que iría a Karakura para vigilar, buscar a los/las responsables de desaparición de huecos hace meses, además también tenía que saber en qué división esta y para eso Ichigo preguntaría a Kyoraku.

-Kyoraku quiero saber quién es la Shinigami que ira vigilar en el mundo humano en la ciudad de Karakura y en que división esta-pregunto Ichigo al sotaicho para sacarse las dudas.

-Bueno Ichigo…la Shinigami es de la novena división y me dijeron que no dijera su nombre pero si quieres anda a la novena división para al fin descubrir pero según Kensei dijo que era fuerte como para ir con un capitán-le dio la respuesta de donde se localizaba pero no su nombre.

-gracias Kyoraku sotaicho, eso era todo lo que quería saber…bueno creo que me voy a la novena división-estaba un poco feliz de al menos por que sabría que habría una Shinigami que al menos protegería a su familia y sus amigos que no ha visto hace tiempo.

-no ha de que Ichigo, pero no intentes tantas formalidades-le dijo a Ichigo antes de irse a la novena división.

-está bien Kyoraku, adiós-él ya estaba en la puerta de salida de la primera división.

Ahora Ichigo se dirigía a la novena división con shunpo, con la información que le dieron hasta que vio a un niño que era como de 6 años de pelo negro con ojos morados molestando a algunos subordinados de la segunda división y Ichigo ya sabía quién era ese niño, es su Hijo Kaien molestando y fue para allá para sacarlo de la división de la segunda división o si algo malo sucedería.

**En la segunda división.**

Kaien estaba "jugando" con los subordinados, ya que se aburrió de esperar a su padre en la entrada de la primera división.

-Quien más quiere seguir jugando señores-esto lo dijo con un aura oscura y voz de ultratumba(A/N: XD esto mata de risa pero así son los niños)

De repente aparecen la vista de Kaien un chico de pelo rojo / naranja con el pelo un poco desordenado, piel pálida y ojos topacio de color oro y parecía tranquilo y de 16 años. Con eso Kaien uso shunpo y se puso frente a él, el chico estaba meditando con su Zanpakutō.

-Quieres jugar conmigo-le habla Kaien aun viendo al chico y a la vez la Zanpakutō del chico que era una katana con la empuñadura de color azul lapislázuli con detalles de color gris.

-hmm quieres jugar, pero si recién iba hablar con mi Zanpakutō pero bueno no tengo problema-el chico le dijo con una sonrisa y se ofreció amablemente a jugar mientras guardaba la Zanpakutō en la vaina de color azul oscuro.

-que bien, quieres jugar a las atrapadas con shunpo-Kaien feliz de que el chico le acepto jugar con él.

-prepárate que empezamos ya- dijo el chico que apareció atrás de Kaien.

Cuando de repente aparece otro chico un chico de pelo rojo / naranja con el pelo un poco desordenado, piel pálida y ojos topacio de color oro y parecía serio y de 16 años.

-Yuma deja de jugar con ese niño que parece que buscan lo acá-dijo el chico apuntando a Ichigo que estaba de tras de él.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA es un clon tuyo Yuma-apuntando al chico que es serio y parecía que al chico se le formaba ya una vena.

-no él es mi gemelo Akira… jejeje y no es mi clon además solo nos parecemos en apariencia pero en personalidad no somos parecidos y parece que se enojó-Dijo Yuma riéndose nerviosamente mientras explicaba.

-Perdón chico por este inconveniente, me dicen su nombre completo por favor y Kaien quédate quieto- Ichigo se disculpaba y pedía que se presentaran mientras regañaba a Kaien que no se quedaba quieto.

-nos presentó me llamo Akira Saitō y el que juega allá con su hijo Kurosaki taicho es mi gemelo Yuma Saitō como dijo mi hermano gemelo anteriormente nosotros somos parecidos en apariencia pero en personalidad somos muy diferentes-dijo Akira presentando a él y a su gemelo Yuma pero su paciencia se colmó cuando Kaien dijo algo que lo sacó de quicio.

-entonces ya sé cómo diferenciarlos Yuma es el agradable y tranquilo mientras que Akira deber ser el serio y clon de ese capitán raro de pelo blanco como se llamaba a si Hitsugaya pero papa le dice Toshiro – Kaien dice esto con un tono sincero al principio pero el resto con un tono de burla y seguía siguiendo a Yuma.

-em Akira sucede, espera que haces-pregunto Ichigo preocupado viendo que el gemelo iba a hacer algo.

- _Carro del trueno, puente de la rueca ¡Con luz, divide esto entre 6! Bakudou 61 Rikujōkōrō_- Akira recito un Bakudou, que de ese bakudou seis finos pero largos barrotes de luz, aparecen de golpe atrapando a Kaien, fijándolo a ese sitio donde estaba antes de ser atrapado.

-Hey hiciste un bakudou que solo alguien que puede ser teniente lo haría Ichigo sorprendido por Akira que ya estaba sin cara de enojo y un poco más serio.

-si pero no pienso ser teniente y más le vale Kurosaki Taicho que no le cuente a alguien de esto porque esto queda entre los cuatro –dijo Akira serio y sin miedo a Ichigo.

-está bien, está bien pero deberías mejorar tu genio y mejor acompáñame porque ya que hiciste ese bakudou tu tendrás que soltarlo ya que solo los que hacen el bakudou sesenta y uno se les permite liberar a los que atraparon, mientras vamos a la novena división –dijo un poco serio pero un poco alegre ya que no tendría a Kaien moviéndose por todos lados.

-está bien, Kurosaki taicho…vamos Yuma iremos a la novena división, y perdón Kaien por el bakudou pero no me gusta que me igualasen con un taicho eso es todo-dijo Akira serio.

-está bien Akira, pero me liberas cuando llegamos a la novena división que estas barreras cuando giro me hacen parecer a un remolino con luz-dijo Kaien mientras giraba, Yuma y Ichigo se reían mientras Akira evitaba una sonrisa pero las esquinas de sus labios bailaron un poco, como si quisieran sonreír o algo.

-Bien vamos y chicos díganme Ichigo, solo mi nombre no tantas formalidades o jejeje-dijo Ichigo sonriendo nerviosamente y risa igual de nerviosa.

-está bien –dijeron los dos gemelos Saitō y partieron a la novena división con shunpo pero Yuma y Kaien fueron a paso lento de shunpo porque Kaien seguía en barreras pero igual los alcanzaban.

Después de tantos pasos de shunpo y esperar a un Kaien y Yuma siguiendo a paso lento llegaron a la novena división, para Ichigo obviamente conocer a esos gemelos le hizo acordar a sus dos hermanas por la personalidad de los dos que eran muy diferentes.

**Entrada de la novena división.**

- Otousan(A/N: Papá en japonés) le dices a Akira si me podría liberar estas barreras ya no me están gustando mucho –le dijo Kaien mientas trataba de moverse por la incomodes de las barreras.

**-**Akira libéralo ya creo que es suficiente y necesita libertad ya-le ordeno Ichigo a Akira.

Kaien espero quieto para ser liberado, mientras Akira recitaba algo para liberarlo. De repente ya liberaron a Kaien y digamos que estaba disfrutando de su libertad y hablando con Yuma que estaba tranquilo y alegre.

- otousan no me digas que venimos acá para que asegures tu puesto en el ranking de capitanes más hermosos del Seireitei-dijo Kaien con un tono burlón mientras Yuma se aguantaba la risa y Akira evitaba reír pero las esquinas de sus labios bailaron un poco, como si quisieran sonreír y tratando de evitar la risa.

-¡¿QUEE¡? No como se te Kaien estamos acá porque quiero saber quién es la nueva Shinigami que ira a Karakura para vigilar de los ataques de los huecos y buscar a los/las responsables de atacar huecos sin autorización de la sociedad de almas…además para que cuente algo de tu obachan(A/N: tía en japonés) Karin y tu otra obachan Yuzu y algo del viejo.

-o ya veo pero llama ya al encargado de la puerta que ese tipo te está mirando otousan-dijo Kaien apuntando al encargado de la puerta que los miraba.

-Soy Kurosaki taicho y ellos tres vienen conmigo necesito entrar a la novena división para ver a la Shinigami encargada de vigilar Karakura-Ichigo hablo al encargado de la puerta de la división.

-o Kurosaki taicho pase y espere afuera mientras le hablo al taicho o a los fukutaichos de esto-abriendo la puerta de la división y dejándolos que esperen afuera en los jardines del escuadron.

**Continuara… **


	2. Capítulo 2

**El anime y los personajes de bleach no pertenecen le pertenecen a Tite Kubo y los que cree esos si son de mi propiedad.**

**El comienzo de nuevas historias**

**Capítulo 2: Conociendo a la vigilante de Karakura **

**En los jardines de la novena división.**

Ichigo, su hijo Kaien y los dos gemelos Saitō estaban esperando afuera a que viniera Kensei, Hisagi o Mashiro con la nueva vigilante. Akira estaba distraído en sus pensamientos, Yuma y Kaien jugaban a las adivinanzas mientras Ichigo esperaba hasta que vio a Hisagi caminando hacia ellos con una chica que tenía el aspecto de una chica de 16 años, pelo negro pero con una parte de pelo que tapaba el ojo izquierdo, piel tostada, y el ojo derecho de color verde jade y una Zanpakutō que era como una Nodachi de una hoja metálica de menos 90 cm y una empuñadura verde claro con detalles dorados que variaba entre 30 y 33 centímetros.

— Bueno quien es ella Hisagi-pregunto Ichigo mientras veía a la chica.

— A ella es la nueva vigilante de Karakura, vamos preséntate — le respondió Hisagi y dando la orden de presentarse a la chica.

— Bueno yo me llamo Kaede Kimura, mucho justo fresita taicho — se presentó seria pero lo último lo dijo en burla a Ichigo.

— ¡QUE TE HAS CREIDO TU LLAMANDOME FRESITA! — Ichigo le grito a Kaede mientras Hisagi, Kaien y Yuma se mataban de risa excepto Akira que evitaba estallar de risa.

— solo dijo las cosas por su nombre jajajajajaja — se reía Kaede pero después paro por que miraba a Akira y Yuma — un minuto Yuma y Akira que hacen acá par de idénticos los extrañaba demasiado, después de que nos graduamos de la academia Shinigami jamás supe de ustedes dos — les dijo a los dos gemelos con una cara llena de felicidad.

— ¿Acaso se conocen ustedes tres? — preguntaron Ichigo y Hisagi al mismo tiempo.

— Si nos conocimos en el primer año de la academia junto con Ryuto otro chico que conocimos en la academia pero ya ni idea en que división se metió-dijeron los gemelos y Kaede.

— okey eso explica la reacción de felicidad de Kaede je je — dijo Hisagi riéndose nerviosamente — pero de todas formas Kaede, Kurosaki taicho quiere hablar contigo — dijo parando la risa para después traer la verdadera razón de por qué Ichigo vino a la división.

— ya veo, eto pero que sea rápido que en una hora más abren el senkaimon — dijo Kaede en un tono serio.

— necesito saber de mi familia en el mundo humano no he tenido tiempo para ir a verlos por mi puesto de capitán y necesito a alguien que me diga algo sobre ellos — dijo Ichigo lo triste por no saber de su familia.

— ya veo, le diré de su familia Kurosaki taicho pero una cosa como los voy a reconocer cuando este en el mundo humano si ni siquiera los conozco — dijo Kaede mirando a Ichigo.

— bueno si vez a un hombre de piel morena, pelo negro corto, alto, barba cortada de pocos días de actitud tremendamente energética e hiperactiva, amante de las luchas y estúpida pero sería en el momento que se requiere es mi viejo además si lo vez con una chica de pelo negro, ojos grises pero que pasan de color negro, piel morena de actitud fuerte y autosuficiente, con un carácter muy fuerte similar al de mi esposa Rukia es mi hermana Karin y si la vez con una chica de pelo marrón claro ,ojos color café de actitud amable es mi otra hermana Yuzu además ellas dos son gemelas — Ichigo dándole descripciones a Kaede para que le informe de su familia.

— gemelas um pero de aspecto diferente interesante que bueno que no son iguales que apenas puedo aguantar a un par de gemelos idénticos — dijo Kaede feliz pero mirando a los gemelos Saito que hablaban mientras Kaien que miraba a los dos.

— Porque lo dices si yo los puedo diferenciar — dice con confianza Ichigo.

— claro que los diferencias…. Pero no cuando juegan adivina quién es Yuma — dijo Kaede con confianza.

— un minuto como es ese juego Kaede y desde cuando lo juegan — Ichigo asombrado de que los gemelos crearon un juego de ilusión.

— bueno cuando los conocí en el primer año de la academia Shinigami digamos que ellos siempre cuando alguien les pedía un favor, ellos siempre ponían la condición de jugar adivina quién es Yuma entonces Akira actuaba como Yuma creando una confusión al que lo jugaba y al final ganando esos dos pillos — explico Kaede recordando sus días en la academia con los gemelos.

— ya veo bueno creo que es hora de que vallas al senkaimon y toma es un celular para que hagas tus reportes te servirá busca a los/las responsables de desaparición de huecos sin reportar a la sociedad de almas e infórmame de mi familia además creo que cuando ya estés en el mundo humano vas a ir tienda de Urahara para que te de un gigai y caramelos gikongan te serán utilidad — Ichigo le dice a Kaede su hora de partir al mundo humano, dándole un celular y el dato de Urahara.

— que Shinigami no sabe de qué tiene que ir a la tienda de Urahara pero de todas forma lo considero por esta vez — le dijo Kaede en un tono tranquilo y serio a Ichigo.

— Bueno Kaede-chan, ahora que lo pienso vamos acompañarte hasta el senkaimon para que otousan, Yuma y Akira puedan despedirse para que partas a tu misión —dijo Kaien proponiendo la idea.

—está bien vamos rápido y con shunpo para llegar rápido —le contesto Kaede con una sonrisa amable.

Salieron de la novena división con shunpo dirigiéndose al senkaimon lo más rápido posible para que Kaede pudiera ya cumplir su función en Karakura y podes encontrar a ellos/ellas que no reportaron a la sociedad de almas y matando huecos saltando por las flores felices de la vida, aun así siguieron hasta llegar al senkaimon que ya está abierto.

-Bien llegamos al senkaimon Kaede, es hora de decir adiós y esperar a que vuelvas creo que en una semana–dijo Ichigo despidiéndose de Kaede que ya iba al mundo humano.

-hey Kaede antes que te vayas Akira y Yo vamos a buscar e investigar en que división esta Ryuto, bueno ahora si es una despedida adiós-le prometió Yuma a Kaede a localizar a Ryuto y después se despidió.

-Adiós prometo volver y localízalo que no lo vemos desde que nos graduamos de la academia-Kaede se despide y pide que localicen a su otro amigo de la academia, entrando a si al senkaimon.

Entrando ya en senkaimon Kaede entro sin ningún problema eso sí que tendría que reportar sus actividades, buscar a la familia de Ichigo para decirle de la familia, conseguir un gigai, caramelos gikongan para pasar desapercibida, seguía caminando tranquila ya que al menos avisaron que usarían el senkaimon y no enviaran la máquina, hasta que llego a Karakura pero de noche y en su forma Shinigami.

**Mientras tanto en la clínica Kurosaki.**

Eran alrededor de las doce de la noche y todos estaban durmiendo en los brazos de Morfeo en la clínica.

Hasta que en un miembro de la familia se despertó al sentir el reiatsu de un Shinigami.

"un Shinigami está en la ciudad o no es bueno, pero quien será no es Ichi-nii ni tampoco Toshiro…pero entonces quién demonios es" pensó Karin al sentir el reiatsu misterioso.

— Shizuka sientes ese reiatsu o mínimo el pervertido de Kon—le hablo Karin al alma mod Shizuka un alma que es una chica pero tranquila además de estar usando de cuerpo un peluche de oveja que dormía al lado de Karin y hablándole al alma mod que usaba su hermano.

—no Karin-sama además obviamente Kon no puede detectarlo además cree usted que sea un Shinigami mejor vuelva a dormir que mañana tiene escuela y habrá que hacer la misma rutina si aparece un hueco—Shizuka le dijo a Karin con sueño ya que quería seguir durmiendo.

—si tú lo dices Shizuka… bien volvamos a dormir-Karin lo dice y se vuelve a dormir.

Y así la alma mod y Karin se volvieron a dormir para empezar la rutina diaria que según ellas es la de siempre.

**Ya en la mañana en la habitación de Karin.**

—Karin-sama es hora de despertar que ya es tarde y Yuzu-sama ya está en el instituto—Shizuka despertando a Karin.

—hmp…déjame dormir Shizuka—dice Karin somnolienta y sigue durmiendo.

—Shizuka-chan déjame yo la despierto—Kon ofreciéndose a despertar a Karin.

—mmm está bien ten cuidado Kon-sama evite hacerse daño—Shizuka un poco preocupada por el resultado que le pasaría a Kon por despertar a Karin.

Kon se dirigió a Karin y empezó a moverla, tirarle el pelo hasta que le tiro agua hasta que al final Karin se levantó.

— ¡QUE DEMONIOS KON, COMO SE TE OCURRE TIRARME AGUA! —Karin sumamente enojada por que Kon le tiro agua.

—perdón Karin-chaaan pero es que no despertabas y además Shizuka-chan intento despertarte pero no funciono además estas llegando tarde al instituto— Kon pedía perdón y dando explicaciones de por qué la despertó de esa manera y dando aviso que llegaría tarde.

Karin se levanta rápido agarrando el uniforme del instituto de Karakura y partiendo rápido al baño a tomar una ducha rápida. Al final Karin llevando puesto una camisa blanca junto un lazo rojo anudado al cuello, una chaqueta gris , falda corta gris y peinando una cola de caballo con dos mechones sueltos.

—malditas faldas tienen que ser tan cortas, Shizuka vamos tenemos que ir al instituto metete en mi bolso te necesitare si me convierto en Shinigami y aparece un hueco, además llegamos tarde—Karin maldiciendo la falda del instituto y ordenando a Shizuka a que se meta en el bolso.

Karin toma al final su bolso y partió al instituto corriendo además de no desayunar por la prisa. Después de correr demasiado Karin entra al instituto y llega al salón.

—Kurosaki llega tarde a clase por favor tome asiento que hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante—pide una mujer alta, pelo corto castallo oscuro, ojos café.

—está bien Chieko sensei—Karin se sienta en su puesto, mirando al frente aburrida y viendo quien es la nueva estudiante que llego.

—Bien preséntate que queremos saber quién es la nueva que se nos unió a la clase—Chieko sensei pidiendo que se presentara a la nueva chica.

—me llamo Kaede Kimura, un gusto estar en esta clase y espero que podamos llevarnos bien es todo lo que puedo decir—se presentó Kaede a toda la clase.

—bien Kaede siéntese al lado de Atsushi—Chieko sensei le dice donde se puede sentar Kaede, apuntando a un chico que tiene el pelo rubio dorado y los ojos morados.

"Esto es raro ayer sentí un reiatsu de un Shinigami y hoy llega esta chica pero será una Shinigami, no debe ser solo coincidencia" pensó mientras vio a Kaede sentarse.

Después de la presentación de Kaede a la clase, todos tomaban atención a la clase de hoy, pero de repente Karin sintió la presencia de un hueco e iba levantar la mano hasta que alguien más lo hizo.

—Chieko sensei puedo ir al baño—Kaede levanto la mano para pedir permiso para ir al baño.

—está bien Kaede puede ir al baño—la sensei le dio permiso y ve como la chica va al baño.

Karin miro como Kaede sale rápido de clase y aun sin entender por qué en el momento en que el hueco apareció.

**Mientras tanto en los pasillos.**

Kaede corrió por el pasillo y sacando un caramelo gikongan del conejo Chappy, saliendo al final en su forma Shinigami y dándole una orden al alma mod de conejo Chappy, corriendo hacia fuera de la escuela donde se encontraba el hueco y sacando su Zanpakutō

—bien tengo prisa así que te daré un nombre rápido um te llamara Happy entendido y necesito que vuelvas a clases actúa normal por favor y evita que sospechen de ti—Kaede le da un nombre al alma mod llamada Happy y dándole la orden de volver a clase y corriendo hacia afuera y encontrando al hueco.

**En el salón de clases.**

Karin seguía en sus pensamientos hasta que volvió Kaede pero con una actitud diferente y viéndola como se sentó en su puesto pero dibujando conejos en su cuaderno así que decidió ver a la ventana cuando de repente vio a Kaede pero en forma Shinigami, atacando al hueco con su Zanpakutō y viendo que activo el shinkai que eran unas flores que hacían que el hueco se quedara paralizado y vio que abajo del hueco, le estaban saliendo unas raíces de árbol.

"entonces Kaede eres una Shinigami que enviaron a Karakura, pero entonces tendré que tener cuidado junto con Yuzu para no ser descubiertas también nos servirías para saber cómo esta Ichi-nii"

**Continuara….**

**Perdón por no poner notas abajo pero cuando escribí pensé que se guardó con el documento, también quería decir que este es mi primer fic de bleach y se me ocurrió un día cuando estaba en clases y pensé escribirla, acepto opiniones y sugerencias de escritura además decir gracias por leer. También le doy las gracias a MomoO3 por alentarme a escribir.**


	3. Capitulo 3

El anime y los personajes de bleach no pertenecen le pertenecen a Tite Kubo y los que cree esos si son de mi propiedad.

El comienzo de nuevas historias

Capítulo 3: un hermano menor de visita y un taicho enojado

Karin seguía viendo la pelea de Kaede contra el hueco por el momento iba bien, hasta que el hueco se le fue el efecto de las flores del shinkai de Kaede y rompió las raíces de árbol que habían en los pies y usando un tentáculo para tomar a la Shinigami y tirarla a una pared, en eso Karin decide transformarse en Shinigami para ayudar y sacando a Shizuka del peluche.

—Chieko-sensei puedo ir al baño—le pide Karin mientras levanta la mano para ir al baño, pero en realidad para salvar a una Shinigami de acabar siendo comida para hueco.

—Está bien señorita Kurosaki pero no tarde demasiado—dándole permiso a Karin para que pueda ir al baño.

Así levantándose Karin de su puesto y corriendo al pasillo para que pueda dejar a Shizuka a cargo de su cuerpo mientras ella va a salvar a una vigilante de ser comida de hueco, en eso sale de su cuerpo saliendo en forma Shinigami y saliendo fuera del instituto donde se encontraba el hueco que era como un perro pero con 5 tentáculos de pulpo y una máscara en la cara.

—parece que tenemos trabajo de nuevo _Akarui hi_ (A/N: brillante fuego) pero bueno es nuestro entretenimiento del día lunes—sacando así una katana de empuñadura de color naranja y detalles de color rojo además de tener una cinta roja y naranja atadas al final de la empuñadora —sal del fuego y ataca con tus flamas,_ Akarui hi_—y de repente el filo de la punta se convierte en fuego, sacando muchas flamas para atacar al hueco y dejarlo dañado.

Así aprovechando de ver cómo está Kaede que se trataba de parar de la pared que fue tirada.

—Oye estas bien, necesito tu ayuda para poder matar al hueco—le hablaba a Kaede.

—si lo estoy, PERO CORRE QUE EL HUECO SE APROXIMA PARA ACA-así la chica parándose y alarmarse de que el hueco venía a ellas.

—MALDITO HUECO ALEJATE DE MI HERMANA KAEDE O TE LAS VERAS CONMIGO—grita un chico de la apariencia de 12 años, pelo rubio puntiagudo(N/A: parecido al de Natsu de Fairy Tail), ojos café oscuro y en el cuello un collar que tenía tres garras de oso, además de tener una katana en la mano con una empuñadura color negro pero con detalles blancos y el traje de Shinigami.

—Ren eto pero qué demonios haces acá enano — Kaede hablando al chico llamado Ren.

—Pues salvando el trasero de mi hermana y hablar algo contigo más adelante, es algo que tiene que ver con nuestra abuela Aiko— le contesto Ren pero lo último sonó serio y con una miranda triste. —cuento después, pero mejor matemos al hueco

—está bien matemos al hueco y por cierto gracias por ayudarme em—Kaede volviendo a ponerse en posición para pelear y darle las gracias a Karin que por el momentos los dos shinigamis no sabían que era una Kurosaki.

—No hay de que vamos y por cierto me llamo Karin Kurosaki—Karin presentándose a los dos shinigamis, que la miraron con los ojos sorprendidos.

—eto… PERO ENTONCES ERES HERMANA DE KUROSAKI-TAICHO Y USTED DEBE SER UNA DE LAS RESPONSABLES DE DESAPARECER HUECOS SIN AVISAR A LA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS—gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—si pero matemos al hueco que no se quedara quieto por mucho ¬_¬ —contestando y viendo que el hueco se movía hacia ellos y los tres atacando con sus Zanpakutō.

En las celdas más profundas de la cámara de los 46.

En los profundo donde se encontraba había una celda con un hombre de pelo castallo y ojos del mismo color, de seguro como todos sabemos es Aizen Sosuke el ex taicho de la quinta división de la sociedad de almas y también conocido como el traidor, ahora en una celda pagando su condena.

—yo sé que la Hōgyoku no desapareció, pero aun así la necesitare de nuevo para mí venganza y en definitiva para vengarme de Ichigo Kurosaki pero aun así como la tendré de nuevo—en un tono lleno de maldad hablo esto Aizen.

—yo puedo ayudarte a conseguir lo que quieres e inclusive buscar donde estas lo que buscas—dijo esto un chico que parecía de veinte años, pelo verde puntiagudo y ojos rojos además de tener una cicatriz en el ojo con una piel pálida teniendo.

—tu quien eres y porque estas en estas celdas—viendo al tipo que estaba en la otra celda y que proponía su ayuda.

—me llamo Akuma, un mago de la oscuridad que provoco muchas muertes en distritos del rukongai y también haciendo desequilibrio en el mundo de los vivos hace muchos años atrás , además escuchándote parece que quieres venganza contra la sociedad de almas….bueno solo te diré que ofrezco mi ayuda para encontrar la tal Hōgyoku pero bueno también estoy aquí encerrado por provocar desórdenes y asesinatos haciendo que la sociedad de almas y la cámara supiera de mi—dijo ahora el que se llama Akuma y mencionando lo que era y sus propósitos para ayudar además de contar de por qué esta en esa celda.

—entonces ofreces tu ayuda pero como harás que venga a nosotros la Hōgyoku—Aizen viendo que Akuma se levanta y se empieza a estirar.

—Claro que ofrezco mi ayuda, además ya hice un plan antes cuando maldecías a Ichigo Kurosaki hace días atrás y de hecho mi plan lo puse en pie ayer en la noche por el momento quien sabe si mi plan salió bien pero creo que lo que buscas se acercara pronto—dijo Akuma con una cara malvada y riendo después como una risa sicópata.

Mientras tanto en la décima división.

Matsumoto caminaba por el escuadrón, pero de repente un subordinado llego muy alarmado.

— ¡Matsumoto fukutaicho el portero diurno escapo ayer, lo vi abriendo una puerta senkaimon al mundo humano que hacemos le avisamos al taicho! —el subordinado aun alarmado.

—Te refieres al pequeño de pelo rubio puntiagudo, ojos café oscuro y que tiene un collar con tres garras de oso en el cuello—Matsumoto recordando unas características del portero diurno—el pequeño Ren Kimura el chico que salió en el cuarto año de academia pero se ofreció el puesto de portero.

—sip el mismo Matsumoto fukutaicho, ¿pero no sé si deberíamos decirle al taicho?—el subordinado contesto con el acierto, pero preguntando si se debía decir que desapareció.

"hara-hara piensa Rangiku si le decimos al taicho podremos ir al mundo humano, así el taicho podrá ver a Karin-chan además de poder comprar ropa en el mundo de los vivos y comer comida de Inoue además parece que Ren-kun se fue a ver a su one-sama Kaede pero no creo que le pase nada malo si el taicho se entera"—pensó Matsumoto creando ya planificaciones para ir al mundo de los vivos.

—yo le avisare al taicho tu quédate tranquilo y tomate un descanso ^-^ — Matsumoto contestando con la idea que se le había formado en la cabeza.

Así después viendo como es subordinado se va tranquilo y feliz, mientras pensaba como fingiría para poder ir al mundo de los vivos y caminando fue a hablar con su Taicho que ya no es un enano si no ahora un joven alto que parece de 17 años.

—TAICHO DICEN QUE UNO DE NUESTROS SUBORDINADOS SE FUE AL MUNDO HUMANO—Matsumoto fingiendo susto.

—Matsumoto….es imposible que alguien de los subordinados se fuera al mundo humano—Toshiro dijo esto mientras seguía haciendo papeleo y sin mirar a Matsumoto.

—Pues mire que el portero diurno de nuestra división no está nadie vigilando y parece que dijo que se iba al mundo humano….taicho—dijo fingiendo seriedad y fingiendo una pequeña mentira.

Toshiro deja de hacer su papeleo para ver en una de sus ventanas que dejan ver a la portería de la división y ve que no hay nadie vigilando.

—Matsumoto ve a que habrán el senkaimon buscaremos a un portero enano—dijo esto con una voz de ultratumba y aura negra más enojo.

—está bien taicho pero no debería decirle enano a Ren-kun ya que usted también parecía un niño enano—Matsumoto contesto pero en un tono de burla—además creo que Kaede-san la hermana debió a verlo visto ya que ella vigila allí o Karin-chan ya que creo que como ella puede a ver shinigamis debió a ver visto a Ren y Kaede.

Mientras tanto en Karakura.

Karin junto con los dos shinigamis vencieron al hueco y Ren espero afuera del instituto para hablar con Kaede acerca de la abuela Aiko además de que las horas pasaron volando y todos los estudiantes del instituto salieron.

—Y oye Kaede tienen un lugar donde hospedarse con Ren ya que se les nota que no tienen lugar donde dormir—Karin proponiéndole hospedaje a Kaede.

—no la verdad además que no quería dormir en la tienda del sombrerero loco y creo que Ren tampoco querría estar allí y no te preocupes tu secreto de que tu gemela y tu son shinigamis está a salvo pero ella es Shinigami mitad Quincy—Kaede hablando con Karin (N/A: sé que en el primer capítulo por el prólogo puse a Yuzu como Quincy pero se me olvido poner Shinigami/Quincy eso me pasa por ser olvidadiza y que aclaro la duda si les esta parte-_- gomenasai).

—si ella es Shinigami mitad Quincy… pero lo que aun entiendo cómo pudiste entrar a mi clase que la mayoría somos de 17 años y tu pareces de 16 años hiciste algún truco—Karin cambiando de repente de tema.

—Si el arte de mentir nada más y por cierto esa debe ser su gemela—Kaede contesta pero después mira a Yuzu que camina hacia ellas.

—Karin-chan veo que hiciste una amiga es grandioso ^-^—Yuzu que llego a ellas y mirando a Kaede— ¿Cómo te llamas? —mirando a Kaede.

—Kaede Kimura ^-^ tú debes ser Yuzu un gusto.

—o no hay de que Kaede-chan.

—oye Kaede entonces no piensan tú y Ren dormir en la tienda de Urahara entonces….porque si quieren ustedes dos pueden dormir en nuestra clínica —Karin después hablando.

—está bien déjame decirle a mi hermano enano—dijo Kaede pero sintió un aura oscura a la salida del instituto.

—A QUIEN DEMONIOS LE DICES ENANO—dijo Ren que ahora estaba en su gigai y tenía puesto en el cuello su collar, una camisa gris con cuadros, una chaqueta de cuero negro más unos jeans de color gris y zapatillas converse color negro con detalles blancos.

—pues a ti enano ya que no veo otro enano ¬_¬.

—idiota.

—ricitos de oro.

Pararon de insultarse Kaede y Ren ya que sintieron que el lugar estaba bajando de temperatura y se sentía cada vez más cerca de ellos pero también Karin sintió eso junto con Yuzu.

"Toshiro…. maldición ahora si nuestro secreto peligra mejor nos movemos de acá" — pensó Karin al sentir el cambio de temperatura.

"el taicho ando en problemas, maldición" — pensó Ren que ya sabía quién era y presintiendo su muerte.

Pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo cuando la temperatura cambio.

—oye Yuzu, Kaede y Ren vamos a la clínica para que vayamos a cenar además tengo hambre y creo que así darles una rica cena a ustedes dos —dijo Karin haciendo una excusa para que se movieran del instituto.

—si Kaede tengo hambre nos podemos ir por favor—Ren que quería también moverse de allí.

Continuara….

Perdón por la demora de este capítulo es que mis vacaciones de invierno se me acabaron y volví a clases además de que tenía un poco la mente en blanco de cómo escribir este capítulo y doy las gracias a Kurosaki Hitsugaya Sofia y MomoO3 por leer.


	4. Capitulo 4

**El anime y los personajes de bleach no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Tite Kubo y los que he creado esos si son de mi propiedad.**

**Capítulo 4: Conociendo Razones y una situación muy comprometedora.**

Kaede y Yuzu se preguntaban por qué tenían hambre tan de prisa pero que podían decir, así que aceptaron la idea de cenar.

—Está bien, pero Karin-chan y Ren-kun pueden ir a comprar una bolsa de arroz —acepto Yuzu y les pidió comprar.

—está bien ¿pero para que quieres solo una bolsa de arroz? —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—fácil hare onigiris pero necesito el arroz—contesto Yuzu.

—Yuzu-chan puedo ayudar hacer los onigiris—dijo Kaede haciendo cara de cachorro.

—está bien Kaede-chan, pero Karin-chan y Ren-kun no se demoren si quieren cenar.

Y así Yuzu y Kaede se fueron a la clínica Kurosaki mientras Karin y Ren fueron a una tienda para comprar arroz pero mientras caminaban había un silencio sepulcral y vio que Ren tenía una mirada triste entonces Karin decide romper el silencio.

—oye porque tan triste —Karin hablo mientras miraba a Ren que contestara.

—No es nada…en serio—dijo Ren triste y agallando la cabeza—_porque no llegue a tiempo_—murmuro bajo pero ese murmuro no pasó desapercibido por Karin.

—oye Ren puede decirlo si quieres, pero si no quieres no lo digas—Karin hablándole.

—tu sabes del rukongai verdad ¿o no? —contesto Ren.

—es el lugar al que van a parar las almas de los que han muerto en la tierra cierto—contesto Karin.

—si el mismo, sucede que fui a visitar el distrito 20 donde nuestra abuela Aiko nos crio a mí y Kaede y bueno sucedió a si más o menos.

**_FLASBACK_**

Ren en la noche caminaba por los bosques del distrito 20 del rukongai para ver a su abuela cuando llega vio lo más horrible que vio un hombre que tenía la apariencia de un chico de 20 años, piel pálida pelo verde puntiagudo, ojos rojos y una cicatriz sosteniendo a su abuela pero muerta desde cuello mostrándola como un trofeo. (N/A: si leíste el capítulo 3 sabrás a quien me refiero)

—bastardo tu….cómo pudiste matar a la abuela Aiko—Ren dijo con enojo al sujeto.

—No lo sé, pero creo que ya mejor me voy—sonrió y se estaba por ir.

—No tú no te vas de acá, desgraciado—dijo Ren sacando su Zanpakutō y corriendo hacia el para atacar.

—vaya parece que alguien se enojó que patético te vez—el tipo se rio y apareció detrás de Ren—vaya creo que deberías fijar bien a tu enemigo _enano_—dijo riéndose de nuevo de Ren y decir lo que a Ren menos le gusta que le digan.

—enano…..ME DIJISTE ENANO AHORA SI VAZ A MORIR TU MALDITO—dijo Ren ya muy furioso y activando ya su shinkai—galopea y llévame a la presa,_ Kuroma _(N/A: Kuroma: caballo negro)—saliendo de la Zanpakutō un caballo negro y que rápidamente Ren subió para así correr contra el enemigo, mientras corría con el caballo estiro su Zanpakutō y cuando estaba por llegar el enemigo preparaba ya un ataque.

—_demonios vengan y ataquen al niño furioso_—dijo el mientras su mano saco una bola de color negro que tiro a Ren haciendo que reciba el ataque y el caballo desaparezca, dejando a Ren en el suelo pero paralizado sin poder moverse.

—vaya….vaya ahora que lo pienso niño debería matarte pero por puro que das pena te dejare vivir pero yo que tu protegería a tu único familiar que ahora te queda así tu hermana—dijo esto mientras veía a Ren que estaba en el suelo y teniendo una cara de sicópata y se va.

Con eso después el efecto desapareció y Ren uso shumpo hasta llegar al Seireitei, pero con rabia había llegado a su división que hizo movimientos con sus manos para poder abrir una puerta senkaimon y partir para proteger a su hermana mayor Kaede del tipo que amenazo con poder matarla, pero no se dio cuenta que un subordinado lo vio.

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

—y eso fue lo que paso…..pero aun así yo soy el culpable de no poder proteger a mi abuela del sicópata bastardo—dijo Ren de nuevo agachando la cabeza.

—no hables así tú no eres el culpable, es ese bastardo—Karin hablo seria.

—tienes razón, gracias Kurosaki-san pero usted como cree que se lo tome Kaede—Ren agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa pero desapareció cuando recordó de como se lo podría tomar su hermana.

—deberás descubrirlo, pero compremos la bolsa de arroz y no me digas Kurosaki que no sabes si hablas de Ichi-nii o Yuzu dime Karin además no me pongas honoríficos—Karin le hablo a Ren.

Siguieron caminando hasta que encontraron una tienda y digamos que para Ren no fue el mejor lugar para ir.

—es tu hermanito que KAWAIII—dijo una mujer que miraba a Ren y hablando con Karin que buscaba una bolsa de arroz.

—No, es solo un amigo ¬_¬ —dijo Karin que buscaba una bolsa de arroz para la cena.

—Podemos salir rápido de aquí -_- hay más tipas que me ven así—dijo Ren ya fastidiado de ver a tipas detrás de él.

Ren espero afuera mientras Karin pagaba la bolsa de arroz pero sintió de nuevo el cambio de temperatura junto con el reiatsu de su taicho.

"genial aunque me aleje del taicho igual me encuentra maldición -_-U esto me pasa por preocuparme por mi hermana Kaede" —pensó Ren hasta que decidió salir de su gigai sin usar un caramelo gikongan.

—Taicho sé que está aquí no crea que no lo sentí—dijo Ren serio

—taicho nos descubrió todo gracias a sus celos por Ren-kun que estaba con Karin-chan—dijo Matsumoto saliendo junto con Toshiro de su escondite.

—MATSUMOTO ESO NO ES CIERTO YO NO SOY CELOSO—grito Toshiro a Matsumoto que molestaba a su taicho.

"es increíble cómo se distraen mientras yo ya no escucho lo que dicen je je je —_—U)" —pensó Ren que estaba caminando a la clínica pero es su forma Shinigami y alejándose de Toshiro y Matsumoto.

Karin al pagar la bolsa de Arroz salió afuera para ver si estaba Ren pero solo vio su gigai pero que actuaba diferente.

—si busca al joven maestro él se fue a la clínica pero en forma Shinigami porque creo que aprovecho su oportunidad de alejarse de su taicho y fukutaicho—dijo el alma mientras apuntaba a Matsumoto y Toshiro que al parecer discutían ya que Matsumoto hacia burlas a Toshiro y el solo estaba furioso.

—ya veo su punto ja ja ja—dijo Karin mientras se reía no tan fuerte para que la escucharan y le dijo al alma que usaba el gigai de Ren que fuera a la clínica con ella.

Después de caminar Karin llego a la clínica pero al entrar iba hacer recibida por una patada Isshin pero ella la esquivo dándole un golpe en la cara y así Isshin fue a llorar al cuadro de Masaki forever.

—Masaki nuestra hija no me quiere y sus dos amistades tampoco que hago—Isshin llorando al cuadro.

—es así siempre Karin._. —pregunto Kaede que ahora estaba vestida con una polera manga larga de color verde, chaleco Blanco, unos jeans y una zapatillas tipo bailarinas de color blanco

—Lamentablemente si ¬_¬ Kaede así que si vas a vivir en esta familia acostúmbrate a las patadas —dijo Karin cansada.

Después de que Kaede y Yuzu hicieran los onigiris, todos cenaron e inclusive las preguntas de Isshin a los nuevos huéspedes no faltaron haciendo que a ellos solo les saliera una gota al estilo anime y todos se fueron a dormir.

**En el cuarto de huéspedes.**

Kaede estaba con Ren hablando de lo que paso con su abuela Aiko que murió a manos de según el apodo que le pusieron el maldito bastado.

—ya veo entonces por qué venias acá entonces si regresamos a la sociedad de almas buscaremos al bastardo ese…..bueno Ren durmamos tenemos que dormir—dijo Kaede triste pero ya con una promesa de buscar al asesino de su abuela y pidiendo que durmieran.

—Si será mejor dormir…..espera Kaede desde cuando estuvo ese peluche de gato cerca de tu cama—dijo Ren que veía al peluche.

—oye yo no soy un gato soy el rey de la selva para ti enano—dijo Kon en un tono enojado y burlándose de Ren.

—A QUIEN DEMONIOS LE TRATAS DE DECIR ENANO, INTENTO DE LEON DE PELUCHE—dijo Ren más que furioso ya que no le gusta que le digan enano.

—ustedes dos se callaran ahora porque si no les daré un golpe que le dolerá de por vida— dijo Kaede con una voz de ultratumba y aura negra haciendo que el alma mod y Ren les diera miedo.

—claro Dākuredi—Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo(N/A: Dākuredi: dama oscura).

—Bien volvamos a dormir pero tú dormirás con Ren—dijo Kaede pero le dijo a Kon que durmiera con su hermano menor.

—Noooo nee-san dos no me dejes dormir con el enano del infierno me golpeara por el resto de la noche T-T—dijo Kon con lágrimas estilo anime.

—por favor podrías dormir con Ren —dijo Kaede con cara de cachorro.

—está bien nee-san—dijo Kon entrando en el armario donde dormía Ren.

**En el cuarto de Karin.**

Karin estaba durmiendo con Shizuka hasta que de repente siente que alguien toca a la ventana, de mala gana se levantó para ver qué era lo que molestaba para no dejarla dormir y al abrir las cortinas eran Toshiro pero ahora más alto que parecía un chico de 17 años y Matsumoto pero en forma Shinigami.

—Pero qué demonios—dijo Karin al verlos.

—Kurosaki abre la ventana tenemos que hacerte preguntas—Dijo Toshiro en su tono frio y serio.

Entonces Karin abre la ventana pero enojada por que no la dejaron dormir en paz.

—bien cuáles son las preguntas de una vez Toshiro—dijo Karin aun con sueño.

—primera pregunta ¿por casualidad viste a un chico que parece de 12 años, pelo rubio puntiagudo, ojos café oscuro, baja estatura como yo tenía antes y un collar que tiene 3 garras de oso en el cuello? —dijo Toshiro describiendo a Ren.

—No he visto a alguien de esas características—dijo Karin fingiendo seriedad ya que sabía lo que pasaría si contestaba que vio a Ren.

Toshiro iba a ser la segunda pregunta hasta que se escuchó una discusión desde otro cuarto haciendo que Karin palideciera de los nervios y haciendo que Toshiro se parara y fuera a la habitación de huéspedes, Karin al ver eso se levantó y fue rápido a detener a Toshiro pero cuando corrió por cosas del destino tropezó haciendo que cayera con Toshiro en una posición muy comprometedora ya que Toshiro estaba en el suelo tirado y Karin estaba encima de el con sus caras a 3 cm de distancia.

Hasta que sintieron que dos personas los estaban mirando eran Matsumoto y Kaede con unas sonrisas picaras.

—vaya Karin no pensaba que hacías esas cosas—dijo Kaede con su sonrisa pícara.

—lo mismo digo taicho no pensaba que usted haría esas cosas con su Karin-chan—dijo Matsumoto con una sonrisa pícara.

Pero de repentes fueron interrumpidos por Kon

—Podrían callarse unos tratan de dormir—dijo Kon desde el armario donde dormía junto con Ren por obligación de Kaede.

**Continuara… pero antes**

\(*-u-)/\(-u-*)/

** .**

\(*-u-)/\(-u-*)/

** .**

\(*-u-)/\(-u-*)/

**.**

\(*-u-)/\(-u-*)/

**.**

\(*-u-)/\(-u-*)/

**El show de Kon.**

Un estudio gigante con un escritorio de madera, una silla giratoria detrás del escritorio sillones para invitados y una pantalla gigante con el logo del show de Kon.

—Chicos y chicas bienvenidos a mi show—Kon con un micrófono—el Show de Kon donde mostraremos Omakes, información de personajes de esta historia y hablar de Zanpakutōs.

—Kon-sama que está haciendo si Karin-sama se entera de esto lo podría matar—pregunta Shizuka el alma mod de Karin.

—mi show Shizuka-chan pero necesitare tu ayuda para que traigas información de Zanpakutōs de los personajes de la historia y su información personal que saques de Natsuki-chan 23 sin que se dé cuenta.

—hai….Kon-sama—Shizuka se va para robar información de la autora de este fic(N/A: maldito Kon roba mi información de personajes de mi fic T-T).

Después de haber mandado a robar información al fin llega Shizuka con expedientes de personajes.

—bien hecho Shizuka-chan hoy día empezaremos con la información de Karin-chan—Kon empezando a buscar en los expedientes.

—Karin Kurosaki una chica de 17 años pelo negro, ojos grises pero que pueden ser confundidos por negros, piel morena de actitud fuerte y autosuficiente, con un carácter muy fuerte similar al de Nee-san 1. Además de ser la hermana del ex Shinigami sustituto ella es una Shinigami y mata huecos junto con su hermana gemela Yuzu—Kon le el expediente de Karin.

—como ven nosotros les daremos información de personajes y Zanpakutōs además de mostrarles Omakes—Kon con su micrófono en mano.

—Estúpido Kon que significa esto—llega Rin-Rin junto con Nova y Clound.

—mi Show, pero necesitamos personal para que consigan Omakes y buscar personajes del fic—contesta Kon

—está bien, pero que ganamos si conseguimos Omakes para el show más personajes del fic—pregunto Rin-rin.

—Podrán estar en el estudio y podrán dormir en la clínica en vez de la tienda de Urahara—contesto Kon.

—está bien aceptamos porque no tenemos nada más interesante que hacer.

—bien ahora despidámonos del público—se despiden del publico las cinco almas mod.

**Aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo del comienzo de nuevas historia, gracias a la que la siguen y pusieron de favoritos muchas gracias por leer y si quieren dejen sus reviews espero que les guste el show de Kon XD aunque me roba mis expedientes maldito Kon.**

**Se despide**

_Natsuki-chan 23_


	5. Capitulo 5

**El anime y los personajes de bleach no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Tite Kubo y los que he creado esos si son de mi propiedad.**

**Capítulo 5: Historias, te atraparon y partiendo a la sociedad de almas parte 1.**

Habían pasado dos días desde el incidente entre Karin y Toshiro además de darle alojamiento a Matsumoto y Toshiro que descubrieron que Ren también estaba en la clínica, descubrieron las razones de la huida del portero de su división pero Toshiro dijo que estarían en el mundo humano por que no abrirían la puerta hasta que pase la semana de vigilancia o hasta que tenga reiatsu suficiente para abrir la puerta senkaimon que uso para ir acá.

**En la clínica Kurosaki.**

Isshin estaba probando a Ren y Kaede, ya que como no estaba Ichigo no tenía otro blanco que Karin pero desde que llegaron ellos fueron el nuevo blanco, Matsumoto hablaba con Yuzu mientras comían y Karin que aún no despertaba e Toshiro que estaba igual.

—viejo loco como se le ocurre atacar así mientras unos solo quieren desayunar—Dijo Ren furioso por ser recibido por una patada más el hambre aunque Ren le dio una fuerte patada dejando a Isshin en el suelo.

Pero de repente se levanta al ver a Kaede y se abalanza hacia ella con una patada.

—nee-san dos cuidado se te dirige una patada voladora—dijo Kon alarmado a Kaede.

—Ya veo —dijo Kaede lista en posición de pelea.

Isshin ya se acercaba hasta que fue golpeado por un puño en la cara por cortesía de Kaede. Mientras los hermanos fueron a desayunar junto con Matsumoto y Yuzu.

—vaya el ex taicho de nuestra división jamás cambia—dijo Matsumoto mirando a Isshin en el suelo y saliéndose el alma al estilo anime.

—en serio….me pregunto cómo fueron esos días con el cómo taicho—dijo Ren con ironía y sarcasmo.

— otōto-chan* Ren que te decía la abuela Aiko sobre el sarcasmo—dijo Kaede mientras reprochaba a Ren. (N/A: otōto-chan es hermano menor en japonés jeje lo supe viendo un anime donde apareció la definición como se decía).

—Que el sarcasmo era solo necesario en momentos que se debe usar si la gente es molesta Kaede-nee ¬_¬ —dijo mientras miraba el arroz y comía. (N/A: preferí poner nee ya que era más corto).

—pero si los dos no son parecidos como pueden ser hermanos si Ren es rubio y Kaede tiene el pelo negro—dijeron Matsumoto y Yuzu viendo a los dos hermanos.

—bueno les diré como somos hermanos fue más o menos así—dijo Kaede mientras ponía una mano en su mentón.

_**Flashback.**_

En el distrito 20 del rukongai caminaba una niña de pelo negro pero con una parte de pelo que tapaba el ojo izquierdo, piel tostada, y el ojo derecho de color verde jade que parecía de 6 años con un kimono azul roto de mangas llevando consigo una bokken de madera y como sabrán esa niña era Kaede de niña.

—maldición tengo hambre, van 4 días desde la última vez había protegido un puesto y me dieron esta bokken mas unos ricos onigiris que ya me comí —dijo tristemente y suspirando Kaede.

De repente una rama de árbol delgada le llega en la cabeza y ve de donde se dirigió viendo a un niño parecido de 5 años pelo rubio puntiagudo, ojos café oscuro entrecerrados y en el cuello un collar que tenía tres garras de oso más un traje celeste roto y sin mangas como sabrán ese es Ren.

—sí… si...si como sea deja de suplicar porque arruinas mi siesta—Dijo Ren desde la parte de arriba del árbol en una rama más dura que parecía que tomaba una siesta.

—Baja acá _enano_ del infierno a ver si eres tan valiente para pelear como para atreverte a tirarme una rama de árbol—Dijo en un tono desafiante Kaede.

—me acabaste de decir enano…ENANO ESO NO TE LO PERMITO NIÑA DEL AVERNO—dijo con un tic en la ceja y una vena en la cien parándose de la rama y abalanzarse a Kaede.

Y así estuvieron peleando hasta que un grito de una abuela los preocupo.

—AYUDA ESE TIPO SE LLEVA MI DINERO—dijo una abuela pidiendo ayuda.

—oye hagamos una tregua y paremos la pelea no me gusta que la gente inocente sufra—dijo Kaede seria preparando su bokken y dirigiéndose al ladrón.

—Está bien pero quiero ayudar porque a mí tampoco me gusta ver sufrir a gente inocente—dijo Ren también dirigiéndose al ladrón.

Y así los dos fueron al ladrón, Kaede lo golpeo muy fuerte con la bokken mientras Ren lo golpeo a puños y patadas dejándolo noqueado y regresando donde la abuela seguía parada.

—Tome su dinero señora—dijeron los dos entregándole el dinero y a punto de irse por irse por caminos separados.

Hasta que la abuela les toca el hombro a los dos haciendo que se giraran.

—Me llamo Aiko Kimura y como los vi pude ver que se veían como hermanos—decía la abuela mientras daba una sonrisa maternal.

—pero si no nos parecemos en nada—dijeron Kaede y Ren mirándose.

—no tienen que tener nada parecido para mí son hermanos porque piensan igual como opinaron en ayudarme y sé que ustedes se protegerán entre si ya que los hermanos se protegen y se ayudan como lo hicieron los dos al golpear al ladrón—dijo la abuela Aiko mirándolos—además cuáles son sus nombre.

—mi nombre es Kaede.

—mi nombre es Ren.

—Bien desde ahora serán Kaede Kimura y Ren Kimura además de ahora son hermanos y mis queridos nietos, vivirán conmigo en mi hogar que queda en el bosque—dijo la abuela partiendo con los dos al bosque de ese distrito.

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

—Así fue como somos hermanos todo gracias a la abuela Aiko una gran persona—dijo con una lagrima formándosele en el ojo derecho.

—Que hermoso TT-TT—dijeron Matsumoto y Yuzu que estaban llorando y abrazándose.

—nee-san dos TT-TT que hermosa historia—dijo llorando Kon.

—Solo les contaste la historia y ya todos están llorando etto…—dijo Ren mirando a todos con una gota en la frente a lo anime.

De repente se levanta Isshin.

—oigan no deberían estar en el instituto de Karakura, que todos acá están en ropa casual—pregunto mirando a todos en la mesa.

—así decidimos tomarnos un día libre ya que todos nos levantamos tarde para ir al instituto y bueno aquí todos desayunando tranquilamente…pero alguien le dijo a Karin-chan de que hoy día ninguno de aquí ira a clases y alguien habrá despertado a Hitsugaya-kun—explico Yuzu mientras comía y tenía una duda.

Entonces casi palidecieron de los nervios y se miraron por que como sabrán todos allí se olvidaron de decirle a Karin y no despertaron a Toshiro.

Hasta que aparece corriendo Karin con el uniforme del instituto de Karakura.

—Yuzu y Kaede rápido tenemos que ir a clases—dijo Karin con prisa pero las miro y vio que ellas estaban con ropa casual—pero qué demonios sucede aquí—dijo mirando a todos con una mirada de miedo.

—nos levantamos todos tarde je je y digamos que nadie aquí quiso ir al instituto—dijo riéndose nerviosamente Kaede—perdón si no avisamos.

—Hmp…como sea—dijo mientras se sentaba—pero tu enano deberías estar estudiando en primaria, si quieres parecer un niño normal—mientras veía a Ren desayunando.

—me da igual no pienso ir a primaria a aprender cosas que ya me enseñaron en la academia Shinigami—dijo con simpleza mientras comía.

—a ver probemos… ¿Cuándo fue la primera guerra mundial? —pregunto en un tono desafiante Y orgulloso Karin.

— Entre 1914 y 1918, Motivada por conflictos imperialistas entre las potencias europeas, la "gran guerra", como se denominó originalmente a la Primera guerra mundial, implicó a toda la población de los estados beligerantes, así como a la de sus colonias respectivas. La causa inmediata que provocó el estallido de la primera guerra mundial fue el asesinato del archiduque de Austria-Hungría, Francisco Fernando, en Sarajevo, Servia (posterior Yugoslavia), el 28 de junio de 1914—dijo serio y sonriendo de lo que dijo.

Mientras todos se sorprendieron de su respuesta que inclusive dejo a Yuzu abriendo los ojos y la boca de la impresión a Karin sin decir nada, Isshin y Matsumoto pensaban cosas como: es un prodigio, genio, avanzado y excelente e Kaede sonriendo mientras comía, pero no se figaron que había un taicho que había escuchado desde las escaleras y además porque según subordinados decían que Ren salió el cuarto año de la academia por razones misteriosas pero para el ya al ver eso fueron sus razones aclaradas el chico era un prodigio.

De repente Isshin para comprobar si era cierto quiso hacer otra pregunta.

—um… A ver dime -11x+12 = 144 ¿Cuál es el numero para dar 144?—dijo preguntando Isshin.

—es -12 alguna otra pregunta para que este en primaria—en un tono burlón y desafiante.

—no…creo que no—todos sin palabras bueno casi ya que Kaede sabía que Ren era de aprendizaje rápido por cartas que enviaba la academia a ella y decían que era un genio.

Hasta que tocan la puerta de la clínica sacando a la familia del trance y Yuzu fue a abrir la puerta hasta que se encuentra a Orihime con sus hijos, una niña de 12 años pelo naranja y un broche de mariposa de color azul parecida a Orihime llevando consigo una chaqueta azul más una falda que llegaba a las rodilla de color lila y unas bailarinas de color blanco, con Orihime también venia un niño de 6 años de pelo negro parecido a Ulquiorra que venía con un uniforme de primaria.

—Yuzu-chan puedes cuidar a Haruka y Kyo.

—que sucede, vas de viaje o es para un rato—dijo Yuzu mientras veía a Kyo y Haruka.

—Voy a ir a Hueco mundo para ver a Ulquiorra ya que ellos quieren ver a su padre, porque la última vez no pudo verlos por asuntos de hueco mundo—dijo un poco triste mirando a sus hijos.

—ya veo está bien, buen viaje Inoue-chan—dijo despidiéndose de Orihime con el apellido de soltera que tenía antes además de que ya caminaba a la tienda de Urahara y dejando a sus hijos a cuidado de la familia Kurosaki.

Así los hijos de Orihime entraron a la clínica pero al entrar todos terminaron de desayunar y hasta Karin cambio rápido de ropa, además de que Ren estaba viendo televisión e Matsumoto tratando de sacarle un libro que estaba leyendo Kaede que por ciertas razones le dio curiosidad y Kon que se burlaba de Ichigo ya que estaba comiendo fresas.

—etto…todos los hijos de Orihime se quedaran con nosotros así que por favor todos sean amables con ellos—dijo anunciando a todos.

—los hijos de Orihime los tengo que ver a ver quién fue el afortunado en casarse con Orihime y comer de su deliciosa comida—dijo con estrellas en los ojos Matsumoto.

—Como sea…—dijo Ren que veía distraídamente televisión.

—Ren-kun eres tú, has venido a visitarme después de la última vez que te fuiste a la sociedad de almas—dijo feliz Haruka.

—vaya, vaya Ren también te escapabas al mundo humano sin que nos diéramos cuenta eh—dijo Matsumoto con una sonrisa burlona de cómo veía a Ren que palidecía de los nervios hasta que vio a Haruka y Kyo, inclusive se sorprendió de ver al niño parecido al cuarto espada.

—ya veo quien se casó con Orihime, pero aun así Ren como conoces a Haruka—dijo Matsumoto sorprendida pero después volviendo a las burlas con Ren.

—Eso no es de su incumbencia—dijo nervioso Ren.

Hasta que Kaede cierra su libro y Karin más Yuzu se unen.

—Si mi querido otōto-chan queremos saber cómo se conocen—dijo con burla Kaede.

—si nosotras también queremos saberlo Ren-kun—dijo Yuzu con curiosidad y poniendo en esto a Karin.

—yo quiero contar la historia la verdad es que yo lo encontré primero a el—dijo decidida en contar Haruka.

—Está bien—contestaron todos excepto Toshiro que escucho todo desde otro lado.

—Bueno nuestra historia de cómo nos conocimos fue más o menos así—dijo poniéndose la mano en el mentón para recordar.

_**Flashback.**_

En la ciudad de Karakura en verano caminaban Haruka que comía un helado de vainilla junto con Kyo pero toda su caminata se siente interrumpida, porque sienten un hueco detrás de ellos.

—Haruka como nos defendemos de esa cosa—decía Kyo sin cambiar sin mostrar una expresión en su rostro.

—solo déjame activar a Aoi chō* para que lo ataque Kyo—dijo a punto de activar su ataque Haruka (N/A: Aoi chō: mariposa azul como verán por eso usa ese broche azul de mariposa).

Hasta que de repente Ren baja de una rama de árbol y corriendo hacia el hueco pero cuando se acercó salió de su gigai sin un caramelo gikongan.

—Hadō n°4 Byakurai—dijo Ren recitando el Hadō sin encantamiento, lanzando un potente rayo de luz de su dedo índice y dirigiéndose al hueco.

Mientras los dos veían como peleaba Ren con hueco vieron que cuando paso por el lado del hueco con el caballo negro estiraba su Zanpakutō con el filo vio que el hueco fue cortado con un rayo negro haciendo que se convierta en polvo y desaparezca.

Los dos cuando vieron que termino con el hueco vieron que Ren se dirigía al cuerpo artificial pero Haruka se fijó que tenía una herida en el brazo.

—estas bien Shinigami-san no se habrá dañado—dijo preocupada de cómo Ren tenía una herida en el brazo.

—entonces si me vez —dijo mirando a los dos y viendo su brazo—además estoy bien no te preocupes.

_**Fin del flashback.**_

—bueno después de que use mi técnica sanatoria nos empezamos a conocer más y a veces se tenía que ir pero de todas formas me visitaba de hecho lo acompañaba y la gente dice que él era mi novio—dijo Haruka dando una risita en lo último.

—Vaya…—dijo Karin sonrojándose al acordarse de como pensaban que Toshiro y Karin son novios.

—"_Vaya Karin cuando recuerdas eso subes la temperatura aquí"_—dijo la Zanpakutō de Karin desde sus pensamientos.

—"no es cierto Akarui hi yo no siento esos sentimientos por Toshiro" —contesto Karin a Akarui hi en sus pensamientos.

Al igual de como Toshiro del lado donde escuchaba se sonrojo al acordarse de como los confundían a él y Karin como novios que se lamentó de no haberla visitado.

—"_maestro no me diga que aún no se atreve a decir lo que siente por ella"_ —dijo la Zanpakutō de Toshiro en sus pensamientos.

—"Hyourinmaru lo diré cuando sea el momento más ideal pero no sé si pueda decirlo por las reglas de la sociedad de almas" —contesto Toshiro a Hyourinmaru en sus pensamientos

**Continuara…..pero antes **

\(*-u-)/\(-u-*)/

.

\(*-u-)/\(-u-*)/

.

\(*-u-)/\(-u-*)/

.

\(*-u-)/\(-u-*)/

.

\(*-u-)/\(-u-*)/

**El show de Kon.**

En estudio gigante con un escritorio de madera, una silla giratoria detrás del escritorio sillones para invitados y una pantalla gigante con el logo del show de Kon.

—bienvenidos/as al Show de Kon gracias a mi personal Rin-Rin, Nova, Clound y Shizuka les reproduciremos un Omake—dijo con su micrófono en su mano Kon—ahora reproduzcan el Omake.

_**De repente se reproduce en la pantalla en Omake.**_

**En la sociedad de almas en la octava división.**

Se encuentra Kaien en frente de la oficina de su padre y decide entrar para dar una opinión.

—Otousan quiero mejorar mi shunpo y aprender Kidō así que enséñame—dijo serio y haciendo un puchero.

—Kaien ya hemos hablado de eso y te dije que aprenderás cuando seas más grande e vayas a la academia—dijo Ichigo viendo a su hijo.

—Está bien si tú lo dices—dijo Kaien mientras salía de la oficina de su padre.

"jejeje Otousan aprenderé a mejorar mi shunpo que te daré golpes como mama te los da jejeje"—pensó maléficamente Kaien imaginándose a él golpeando a Ichigo.

—Pero donde encuentro a alguien tan bueno con shunpo muy bueno—dijo Kaien que seguía a fuera de la oficina.

—Supiste que en la segunda división siempre ocurren apuestas ya que dos gemelos pelean tan genial con shunpo—dijo un Shinigami hablando con otro.

—Si quisiera ver esas peleas pero qué más da tenemos trabajo que hacer—decía el otro Shinigami que se iba ir trabajar.

"BINGOOOOOOO los encontré ahora debo ir a la segunda división" —pensó Kaien que se dirigía a la segunda división.

Ya después de caminar y pedir direcciones Kaien encontró la puerta de la segunda división e entro encontrándose con mucha gente amontonada gritando apoyos y apostando.

Para su sorpresa encontró a los gemelos Saito golpeándose con shumpo(N/A: como en las peleas en Dragón Ball Z).

—Yuma, Akira PIDO QUE SEAN MIS SENSEIS DE SHUNPO—dijo Kaien gritando de la emoción y con ojos con estrellas al estilo anime.

— ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ¡ —Gritaron los dos gemelos.

_**Fin del Omake.**_

—buen trabajo jajajaja dios esto me mata de risa toma esa Ichigo con esos gemelos Kaien te golpeara el trasero—dijo Kon sin para de reír por el Omake.

—es hora de terminar el show Kon-sama/Kon—dijo Shizuka con las demás almas mod.

—bien, bien adiós y con ustedes se despide el show de Kon—dijo despidiéndose del público.

**Bien…bien este fue el quinto capítulo si me demore porque pensé como hacer este capítulo además el nombre del título viene a que personajes contaran historias y por qué en unas de esas historias contaran sobre el nuevo aliado de Aizen(N/A: si leíste el capítulo tres veras que ese aliado se llama Akuma) e falta poco para que Toshiro descubra que Karin-chan es Shinigami además falta para que partan a la sociedad y pensé ponerlas en partes.**

**Se despide**

_Natsuki-chan 23_


	6. Aviso

**Aviso**

**Solo vengo a decir que últimamente estoy un poco bloqueada para crear el capítulo perdón si no he podido crearlo bien pero estoy con un bloqueo mental de cómo hacer el capítulo bueno solo quería decirles y pido disculpas si creían que sería un nuevo capítulo.**


End file.
